Chocolate Syrup
by MiniShimi
Summary: L’s sweet tooth gets the better hold of him when he observes Raito eating chocolate syrup. YAOI, LEMON, ONESHOT. LxRai.


**Title:** Chocolate Syrup

**Rating:** Mature

**Paring:** L/Raito

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, Lemon

**Length:** One shot

**Summary:** L's sweet tooth gets the better of him when he observes Raito eating chocolate syrup.

**Disclaimer:** I can't say that I own Death Note

* * *

**Chocolate Syrup**

The stick of pocky bobbed up and down between his lips, as his eyes were fixated on the bright computer screen. He was concentrated on the open file of names before him, trying to figure out their connection to Kira. Handcuffed and sitting next to him, was the prime suspect on the case, Yagami Raito, son of Chief Private Investigator, Yagami Soichiro. The young prodigy was usually peering into another laptop, looking up the suspects in the Kira case as well, but today, the computer was off and nowhere in sight, and Raito was sitting haphazardly with an expression of the utmost monotony.

"Ryūzaki." He said, breaking the silence.

"What is it, Raito-kun?" L asked keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"I'm bored."

"Well perhaps Raito-kun could find entertainment of some sort while I work on the importance of this case."

"Yeah, but there is _nothing_ to _do_." Raito frowned. "At _all._" He finished, emphasizing the last word.

"May I suggest that Raito-kun eat something?" L tore his eyes away from the screen and stared directly at the teen.

"What good would _that_ do?" He rolled his eyes.

L merely shrugged as he turned back to his computer. "I was only making a suggestion…"

"Well," Raito piped after a short silence. "I have been craving for some strawberries and chocolate." L's eyes snapped over to the male next to him, immediately lighting up.

"That is quite an excellent suggestion, Raito-kun, I shall call Watari on this request."

Within minutes of calling his personal assistant, a large bowl of ripe strawberries and a bottle of chocolate syrup sat invitingly on the table top, just within the reach of the man with an enormous sweet tooth. He gobbled one strawberry after another, occasionally squeezing the bottle for the dark, sticky liquid. He took more of the fruit and reached for the bottle, but his hand met nothing. He looked around the table and finally to Raito, freezing at the sight next to him.

The boy was sitting away from him half propped by the pillows at the end of the couch and his legs were settled in quite a suggestive manner. He was slowly eating a half eaten chocolate strawberry from his left hand, while holding the bottle in his right. There were random spots of dark smudges set around his mouth; more were on his lips. He took the remainder of the fruit and slipped into his mouth, his tongue slowly curved around it and pulled the rest of it in. A small smile adorned his features as he gave a small smile of satisfaction, his jaw moving in a leisured, rhythmic motion. He hung his messy hand over his bent knee, and squeezed chocolate into his mouth. He licked his lips – not aware of L subconsciously licking his own – smearing the dark color syrup unevenly around his mouth. A small drop of chocolate went unnoticed, and slowly dribbled down from the corner of his lips, all the way to the lining of his jawbone.

L had the sudden impulse to lick it off of him. He couldn't but his finger on it, but there was something about the way Raito devoured that strawberry that made him want to devour the teen himself. He licked his lips again as he eyed Raito's chocolate covered fingers, dangling not too far from him, feeling his mouth beginning to water. Never before in his whole life had he had a stronger craving for chocolate syrup than this moment, he was going to go crazy if his didn't do anything about it.

"Ryūzaki, what are you doing?" Raito looked alarmed as he looked down at the detective, poised over his hand with his mouth opened and his tongue just hanging above his fingers. L turned his gaze over to the boy, his eyes boring deeply. He said nothing as he slowly trailed his tongue around Raito's index finger, never once breaking his stare.

Raito quickly sat up, gasping sharply at both the action and the jolt he felt in his spine. He bit his lip and his left hand griped the bottle tightly. He willed himself not to moan, not to give in. He wanted to tell L to stop, but he knew the only thing that would escape his lips was the unmistakable sound of bodily pleasure. He did admit, however, that it felt _really_ good. He was surprised at how skilled L was at cleaning his fingers so meticulously sensual, and wondered how well he worked on other parts of the body with his tongue.

When he was finished with the fingers, L gripped Raito's wrist and leaned in, pushing against the boy's groin without breaking eye contact. Before there could be time for a reaction, Raito found the answer to his pondering as L attached himself to his jaw. The teen was immediately aroused, squirming beneath the detective.

L trailed his tongue up to the corner of Raito's lips and around them. He pressed his lips onto the teen's and slid his tongue on his bottom lip. Raito opened them, allowing entrance. Both males moaned in pleasure as their warm tongues prodded and tangled. L pulled away and searched for the bottle, and found it on the floor, where Raito dropped it. He peered into the prodigy's eyes, nearly smirking at the half glazed look in them. He squeezed some syrup on to Raito's neck, watching the liquid ooze down the soft flesh of his neck.

L licked his way around the said body part, and a small moan emitted from the other's lips. The detective smeared the syrup all over and started sucking his way around. He found a vein on the collarbone, and focused his attention onto it. Raito moaned loudly, grasping the back of the man's shirt, and grinding onto his hips.

"R-Ryū-z-zaki…" He breathed, pressing his body onto him.

This was driving L over the edge and he broke the connection of his lips to Raito's neck, tearing open the buttoned shirt the rest of the way. The detective stopped and admired the lithe torso underneath him. He poured the chocolate onto the flushed skin, causing the teen to gasp at the sudden contact of the cool liquid. L placed the bottle down and trailed his tongue on every inch of the fleshy terrain. He took his sweet time with every little section, pressing his tongue onto little sensitive areas, applying just the right pressure.

Hands groped and tangled into raven locks, as the body squirmed and withered in agonized pleasure. L unbuttoned the teen's pants and pulled down both that and the boxers to his knees, revealing his erect organ. He grabbed the bottle and placed some of the liquid onto the cock. He gingerly licked his way up and down the shaft, sucking on the veins that appeared on the surface. He slid the length onto his mouth and smirked at the sudden upward jerk of his hips.

"Ah!" Raito released a strangled cry as his eyes rolled in their sockets. L unbuttoned and pulled on the zipper of his own pants, feeling the heat from his own hardened cock.

"W-wait!" Raito managed to choke out, blushing furiously. L stopped what he was doing and looked up a little impatiently. "I-I've n-never done this before!"

"You're a virgin." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement, which was, to Raito's horror, true. He nodded, turning even redder than before. L nodded with a small smile.

"Don't worry, I believe you'll find it quite pleasurable." He placed a finger to Raito's entrance and the boy hissed at the sudden intrusion. His muscles clenched.

"Relax." L instructed. The other male nodded, trying to calm down and relax. After a brief moment, L was able to place in another finger to widen the entrance. Raito clenched his jaw, trying hard to relax. His hands were now at his sides, digging into the cushions. After a minute, the older male removed his fingers and the teen gasped as he felt something thicker slowly slide into his entrance. His muscles contracted sharply and it only took but a short minute for him to try and relax. The man above him slid outwards but not pulling out completely. Both of them shuddered at the feel of the motion. He plunged in again, but this time a little quicker. He lifted the boy's hips for more access, and pushed in deeper, pressing onto his prostate. Raito arched his back, releasing a throaty moan from within the depths of his chest. L rolled his hips back and fourth in one seemingly fluid motion, hitting the prostate with every shift deep within the younger male.

Raito pressed his hands onto the other's shoulders and dug his nails into his pale skin. The detective winced but it only aroused him even more and he quickened the pace of his precise thrusts. The force of the movement caused their bodies to move as one.

"R-R-Ryū…I t-think I-I'm –" He couldn't continue with words, but only a deep moan. He arched his back and pressed his body wanting more. He let out a hoarse cry as he felt a strong release from his organ. Not much further after, both males respired against the strong climax from within the younger male's body. L pulled out and collapsed on top of the teen, their bodies wet and exhausted from the experience. They listened to each other's hard breathing until they became composed.

"That was…" Raito couldn't even finish. He never went through such an experience quite like this. He didn't know _what_ to say. He imagined his first time with a woman on their honeymoon night, not with an insomniac genius detective with an immense sweet tooth and the suspicion towards him as the mass murderer of hundreds.

"…Incredible." L finished. He didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing, but after seeing Raito in such a state with chocolate – he couldn't just ignore the simple urges of his sweet tooth, now could he?

"You are absolutely delicious." L murmured into the crook of Raito's shoulder.

"I guess I'm another sweet to satisfy your cravings, huh?" The younger teen joked. The detective snapped his head up, looking directly into Raito's eyes.

"Does Raito-kun think that I am using him?" There was general uncertainty in his dark orbs.

"Oh no, I was merely joking…why did you, though?"

"Because Raito-kun looked so good and besides…I've developed quite an infatuation with him over the months. I just couldn't control myself."

Raito raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I did not bring myself to think that Raito-kun felt the same way."

"Are you afraid of rejection?" He asked softly. L nodded slowly, keeping his gaze locked onto warm amber. Raito smiled and placed a chaste kiss directly on his lips.

"There is nothing to be afraid of then."

"You mean…?"

"Of course. If I didn't accept, I would have let you have sex with me, now would I?" L chuckled and pulled him into a deep kiss. They pulled away for a breath and pressed their foreheads together, enjoying their moment of silence.

"Hey, Ryūzaki," Raito began. L grunted. "I feel dirty so I'm going to take a shower." He paused for effect. "Would you like to join me?" L grinned.

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

Whoa...that was...Let's just say I had a bit of a hard time writing this...not my first lemon, but it did not come out the way I wanted it...oh well...I hope you liked it. R and R if you want. 


End file.
